


The price of hideous decorations

by AKSST



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cock Cages, Flogging, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Spanking, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Well - Freeform, attempted humiliation lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKSST/pseuds/AKSST
Summary: Will needs punishment for trying to prank Hannibal at a dinner party, Hannibal goes a little too far. All around hot.





	The price of hideous decorations

Six months. Six months ago, Will had been caught sneaking a talking fish plaque into the house. It had only been a joke! It's not like Will had planned to hide it in the dining room and rig it with a motion sensor so that Hannibal's guests would not find it possible to escape the endless sound loop of A Chorus Line…

 

But Hannibal and come home early to surprise him with a new dog he had found outside his work. He had wanted the night to be a wonderful, sub care night before one of his larger dinner parties. He had been planning on washing and cuddling both Will and the dog. Then he came home to find Will dismantling that horrendous  _ thing _ with the intention of using it as decoration. When he had found out exactly how Will had been intending to use it Hannibal realized Will needed a firmer hand, always had. 

 

Hannibal had been very disappointed in Will, and had told him as much. Had also told him he needed to be punished. Will had looked him in the eye with a smirk and dared him to do his worst. 

 

And Will had almost immediately regretted that decision. 

 

Hannibal had used chastity devices before, while they played. He hadn't used them outside of play. But this time he had gone above and beyond. Hannibal had outfitted Will with a steel cage that was far heavier than it looked. Though, Will imagined the vibrating bullet that had been tucked into the end added to the weight. Hannibal had been absolutely ruthless with the remote that controlled that bullet at his party. Using a feminine pad he had muffled the sounds of the vibrations that they couldn't be heard over the music and socializing. It also absorbed the precum Will had ended up leaking the entire night. 

 

If he had thought Hannibal would let him off with just the dinner torture he was soon corrected. Hannibal had forced him to sleep with it, and go to work with it the next day. At the three month mark he had yelled at Hannibal. Said he was overreacting and called him an obnoxious, pretentious drama queen. 

 

It was one more regret to add to his life. 

 

Hannibal had of yanked him by his shirt into their en suite bathroom and stripped his naked, save for the cage. He had spanked Will for the better part of an hour without stopping, or even letting up. Will's ass was dark red and purple and even Hannibal's hand was gonna have bruising. 

 

“Do you think you're in charge, Will? Or should be in charge?” He had asked. “Perhaps you should be.” 

 

And that was the beginning. That was how Will got to where he was now. Damn near in tears, grinding his cage against a mattress, mercilessly pinching and stimulating his doctor's nipples. Hannibal loved it. He loved getting his sadistic side played with while watching his Will lash out so beautifully. Will was vicious with Hannibal too, biting to the point of nearly piercing his nipples and clawing cruelly as well. Taking his sexual frustration out on Hannibal only made it worse but he couldn't stop. The man's endless patience and ungodly pain tolerance did nothing to help either. 

 

He growled deep in his chest as Hannibal moaned in pleasure under him, a part of him truly wanted Hannibal to hurt from this. And it was the knowledge that that would never happen that made him truly let himself go. He grasped a nipple between his teeth and yanked his head away before he dug his nails into the warm body and threw Hannibal to his stomach. 

 

Hannibal had gotten into the habit of using a large syringe and injecting himself with lube before Will got home. Will had once made him squat outside so he could watch it ooze out. It had been difficult for Will to bear the cold of his cage outside. Hannibal had been fully clothed with his hole exposed. It had formed a small frozen icicle from his anus. At first the heat from his body had been a hindrance, but Will had used snow to cool his hole enough to create an icicle. Hannibal couldn't repress the shiver he felt at the memory of Will using his fingers to hold him open while he shoved small snowballs inside. The image of what Will had done next was cut off with the feeling of Will shoved in three fingers brutally. 

 

Hannibal moaned in pleasure which made Will thrust harder and purposefully catch his nails on Hannibal's rim. Hannibal relaxed himself and stretched easily, and Will was actually dreading that part. He looked down at the strap on attached to his pelvis and nearly sobbed as he shoved it into Hannibal as hard as he could. He thrusted as hard as he could, focusing on Hannibal's prostate. Will wanted that man to be purple on the inside, the thought of forcing Hannibal to show him the inside of himself so Will could be assured he was the desired color made Will keen. Maybe he would do regular inspections, make Hannibal drop trou in one of the Opera houses so Will could make sure he was as bruised as he wanted. And fixing it if he wasn't.

 

With every movement his vibrating cage jerked and bounced in a mocking, teasing manner. As Hannibal moaned and angled his hips to keep the pressure where he wanted it, he felt Hannibal thoroughly enjoying himself. He felt the pleasure of rough sex as well as the sadistic pleasure of Will being tormented by his pleasure, an endless loop of enjoyment. 

 

The relentless abuse of Hannibal's gland did force him to cum rather too soon for his liking, but watching the look of loss, desire, and pure  _ envy  _ crash down on Will's face made up for it. Will yanked out of Hannibal, letting out a high pitched whine as he saw the strap on wave from his pelvis and he remembered how it felt when it was  _ him.  _

 

He stood, turned, grabbed a rubber flogger, and brought it down on Hannibal all in one smooth movement. He beat Hannibal again, and again. Moving in a figure eight pattern across the cheeks, Will beat as hard as he could. It wasn't enough, it wasn't  _ enough. _

 

He stopped for a moment. “Spread 'em. Don't even  _ think  _ about clenching.” Will spat out through gritted teeth. And teared up at Hannibal biting his lip and smiling while he complied. This was supposed to  _ hurt  _ dammit.

 

Will showed no mercy. He even changed angles so he could hit Hannibal's hole with the same force as he had his cheeks. Hannibal obeyed beautifully, his hole had been gaping and leaking and Will had whipped the cum and lube from it. The hole still gaped, and was now distended and deep, dark red, and Hannibal was hard again. 

 

Will couldn't take the sight of Hannibal having again what Will had been so cruelly denied these long months. He threw down the flogger and sank to his knees on the floor trying not to cry over Hannibal being allowed to have an erection. Hannibal smirked down at him as he grabbed Will by his ears and brought him to the side of the bed. 

 

Will didn't need to be ordered. He did start crying as he sucked as best as he could around Hannibal fucking into his mouth. Hannibal didn't stop when he came. He spread his legs and let Will lick him clean, and bent over the side of the bed as Will sucked the remaining cum from the hole he had beaten black. He kept crying as Hannibal pulled him back onto the bed and held him close, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. Chuckling at Will grinding uncontrollably against Hannibal. 

 

“You're only making it worse for yourself, Will.” Hannibal pointed out gleefully. 

  
Will threw himself onto his other side away from Hannibal as his hips twitched and his cock thrummed against the bars of the cage. He drifted to sleep with Hannibal massaging his back, knowing that when he woke up, his cock would be just as bruised as Hannibal's ass, and would hurt just as much. 


End file.
